


A Cart's Life

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The World According to Rover [35]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A cart’s eye view of life in Atlantis.





	

This day started like so many others, with Rodney and John rolling around in bed in that way they seemed to enjoy so much, and Rover huddled back into his corner, deciding to remain in resting mode for a while longer. Things were so very different now.

Unlike the other carts, Rover remembered Before, when the Alterans lived in the city and Janus created him. His name hadn’t been Rover then; it was Prototype. He liked Rover better.

The Alterans had treated him as an unthinking tool, unlike Rodney and the others who lived here now, and they had been unhappy when he showed signs of volition. Janus had changed the programming on the other carts and finally decided to stop work on them entirely, simply shutting them down and locking them away.

Rover had no memory of the time between, but he knew from listening to people and from the database that it been a very long time, ten thousand years. He was glad Rodney had come and woken him, even if he hadn’t known he was doing it.

He was glad for John’s presence too, and not just because he made Rodney happy. At first Rover hadn’t understood and had thought John would take Rodney away from him, but as he adapted to the new situation and grew to understand more, he had come to like John for himself. Like Rodney, he belonged to Rover. Rover was the only one who had two companions, but he didn’t think John missed being with a second cart the way Reza and Ciora had RadekZelenka and CarsonBeckett.

He liked to think seeing him with both of them was the reason Jaffa adopted LauraCadman, even though she couldn’t truly link to him. New ways were better, and all of them were still learning each other.

Eventually Rodney and John stilled, mumbling quiet words to each other that evolved into laughter, and Rover powered himself up fully and rolled over to the bed, examining the two men as he did every morning to assure himself they were well and accepting the pats on his housing which were how his companions greeted him as well.

Rodney and John busied themselves getting ready for their day which included a mission with LisaLindstrom’s team. That meant he would have to keep an eye on Loki, though the other cart had curtailed his love of fire after his companion’s displeasure when he burned down part of one room.

Once John and Rodney were cleaned and dressed, they all went to the mess and, after assuring himself his two men had their food and coffee, Rover rolled over to the table Ciora and Reza shared with CarsonBeckett and RadekZelenka. The small carts Rodney had made zipped over and flew in circles around him, and Rover spun in a circle to amuse them. While the miniature carts weren’t sentient, they did possess a rudimentary intelligence, and he enjoyed their company.

Ciora moved closer, secure in the knowledge that RadekZelenka was watching over Carson, and she extended a pincer, pretending to try to catch the little ones, who darted excitedly toward her and away.

Reza observed them all, aware of the single little one that remained perched atop her and of Rover and Ciora’s amusement at its presence. However, she had grown fond of it, and she knew that Radek had as well, despite his ranting at RodneyMcKay whenever the little ones were mentioned.

Rover’s attention was diverted when TeylaEmmagen and RononDex joined John and Rodney, and he caught one of the small carts as it made a break for the table. While Rodney seemed to be in a good mood, he knew it was best not to annoy his companion before he had eaten.

Ciora reached over to take the little cart gently in her pincer, freeing Rover to get more coffee for RodneyMcKay and another Danish for JohnSheppard to replace the one Rover’s first companion had taken. She checked to make sure that Carson still had enough food and, seeing that he did, relaxed and allowed herself to play with the little ones.

When Rover rolled up to the food line, he edged in behind Lunchmeat and Maemi who were getting food for LeoStackhouse and MikoKusanagi, Lunchmeat’s tray piled high out of fear that his companion was hungry. Darting out a pincer, Rover grabbed the last cherry-cheese Danish, knowing it was the type John preferred. That done, he refilled Rodney’s mug and rolled back to their table, noting that EvanThomasLorne had stopped by the table to talk to John.

Titan greeted Rover with a quick flash of the lights on his sensor array, and Rover nodded, then watched with satisfaction while John murmured thanks before taking a big bite of his Danish, making EvanThomasLorne laugh and take his departure, going to join ChuckBryan at another table while Titan went to get them food.

Rover inspected the table, seeing that Rodney’s plate was empty and John’s was empty of those foods that Rodney most liked, but John hadn’t eaten anything but the Danish. With one pincer, he nudged a bowl of fruit closer to John.

~*~*~

As they exited the stargate, Rover scanned the immediate area, edging in front of John and Rodney until he was sure the area was clear. Near them, he heard LisaLindstrom reminding Loki to keep his flamethrower off and JackO’Neill chuckling to Jaffa.

John reached down to pat Rover’s housing. “I’m so glad you don’t have an unnatural obsession with fire,” he murmured, and Rover spun in a tight circle, showing his amusement, the spin increasing in velocity when Rodney nodded his agreement.

John waved them forward, and the carts and humans started out, Rover scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. At the rear of the group, Loki was doing the same, making sure nothing could attack the group from the rear.

John and Rodney were talking, and Rover kept a portion of his attention on them in case they needed something from him. Loki suddenly sent a signal on the band the carts used for communication between themselves, informing Rover that they were being followed, and Rover stopped abruptly. He moved closer to John and Rodney to be able to better protect them, and he noticed with approval how his companions raised their weapons at his actions even as Jaffa moved to protect the group’s other flank.

“Four life signs,” Rodney announced, and Rover’s sensors confirmed the count.

“Well, at least they’re not shooting at us,” JackO’Neill said, and Jaffa clacked his pincers menacingly.

“Yet,” Rodney said morosely, and Rover bumped up against his leg to assure him of his presence.

“See, Rover will protect you,” John told Rodney, and Rover flashed his lights in agreement before centering his attention on the four forms that left the edge of the forest and walked toward the group.

A short discussion ensued, one that fortunately ended with smiles and an invitation to a village rather than projectile missiles. Rover much preferred this sort of encounter; Rodney had an unfortunate habit of getting struck by projectiles.

~*~*~

Some days were very different than others.

Rover huddled in the corner of quarters he shared with John and Rodney, his sensors flashing, and his electronics emitted periodic squeals that made his human companions flinch and then pat his casing. He appreciated their efforts, but he kept reaching out on the communications network, seeking Ciora, and each time he found her absence, his systems rejected the data, causing another electronic squawk.

“God, this is heart-breaking,” John muttered to Rodney. They both sat on the floor in the corner with Rover, pressed close to offer what comfort they could to the cart who had lost one of his mates and most of the little ones.

Rover jittered in place, his pincer firmly grasping the hem of Rodney’s shirt. He had his companions, and Reza and the others remained, but he still felt the wrongness of Ciora’s absence.

~*~*~

Another day began like so many before, with Rodney and John rolling around in bed, and Rover reached out to Reza over their network. Each day was different, and some were not good, but overall, he was glad his companions and the other humans had come to Atlantis.


End file.
